Circumstances Unknown
by akumawars
Summary: Miyazawa is moving on stronger than ever, while Arima suffers his past and is afraid of his future... All the couples of first love have their own demons to slay, and growing up is never easy... Will they ever find happiness?
1. His Sorrow

  
  
Written By: Mina (a.k.a: Cherry)  
  
Side story directly following the  
Original 26-episode series  
By Gainax  
  
Circumstances Unknown:  
Case I: His Sorrow  
  
She had abandoned him. He was alone. Left alone in the shadows. Left alone with all the pain to bear.  
  
While she was laughing, and having fun with her friends, he was alone. They were preparing for a school play, which they were going to show at the cultural festival. For all she knew, the man she loved and depended on was torn up inside. Everyone could see it, except for the woman he loved.  
  
Was she blind? No. She had her own things to worry about right now. With the Festival just a day away, everything was hectic and everyone was busy.  
  
He stood on the roof, towering above everyone, looking down at the people. People who had left him behind, and skipped to a whole new world, where he didn't exist, and he wasn't needed. He was afraid. Afraid that the past would repeat itself, and destiny would take its course.  
  
There he walked, alone. The peaceful but frightening silence was broken by a sweet, familiar voice that brought warmth to his ears. "Arima-kun!" The boy stopped in his tracks and swung around to see his beloved running up to him. "M-Miyazawa..."  
  
"Arima-kun!" The girl stopped in front of him and panted. "I F-Finally caught up to you!"  
  
"Is there something you needed?" Arima asked, overjoyed that she didn't forget him.  
  
"I needed to ask you," She replied, still out of breath. "Are your parents gonna come to the festival? I can get the tickets for them in advance."  
  
The boy's joy suddenly turned into disappointment. "...Oh, u-uh huh."  
  
Miyazawa took his hands in hers and lit up with happiness. "That's great! I look forward to seeing them again! I'm sure my parents would love to meet them again, after all, the first time they met, it wasn't a very good time and place." She continued on, disappointing the boy once again. She finally let go of his hands, and started running back towards the school. "Well, thanks!"  
  
Alone. He was again left standing alone. The boy had realized, just a couple of days ago. She didn't need him anymore. She no longer depended and needed him like she had previously done a while ago. The boy knew that, for he is the one who needs her right now.  
  
He marched on, in the deadly silence of loneliness. The tanned blonde obsessed with women, ran up from behind him and patted Arima on the back, like usual. "Yo, Arima!" He greeted, with the same self centered smug look. Except this time, his expression immediately changed, looking at his friend's response.  
  
"Don't touch me." Those words, almost spoken silently, but also filled with a cold, mono tone to it. Arima's expression was not the usual warm friendly smile, but of hatred, anger, sadness and fear. Asaba took a step back, staring at his friend; he couldn't help but to stare at those cold, emotionless eyes. He watched this figure walk on, disappearing into the shadows. Now Asaba was afraid, afraid that his best friend was going to do something foolish.  
  
Meanwhile, he walked on, alone and afraid. Totally wrapped up with his problems, Arima started to cross the road. Not noticing that the traffic light was still on red, he walks right into the middle of the street. A car races from the corner screeching to a stop, inches away from Arima. "What the hell are you doing?! Trying to kill yourself?!" The driver shouted at Arima's half conscious face. "Be more careful next time!" He grunted as he drove off, leaving Arima there shaking.  
  
He winded up in front of his huge mansion, and walked in the door. The usual sound of silence surrounded this big, empty, cold place to call home. "I'm back..." Conversation was not a word that the Arima household was familiar with. During dinner, the only sound that they can hear was the clanking of dishes or the sounds of chewing.  
  
"So...how was your day?" Arima's current father asked.  
  
"O-uh...fine."  
  
"O-oh..."  
  
"Thanks for dinner." Arima said as he got up from the table and started walking to his room. "O-oh... and remember the Cultural festival's tomorrow."  
  
If these walls could talk, there wouldn't be anything to tell. Upstairs, Arima lay in bed. He thinks to himself, if I live to exist... then why do I live? [Fin]  
  
To be continued... Case 2: Her Happiness [Next]  
  
[Parody] Cherry: Sorry, I couldn't resist...  
  
The tanned blonde obsessed with women, ran up from behind him and patted Arima on the back, like usual. "Yo, Arima!" He greeted, with the same self centered smug look. Except this time, his expression immediately changed, looking at his friend's response.  
  
He stared in horror, petrified, and took a step back. His eyes were so wide, they were about to pop out of its sockets. "A-Arima Sensei!" He started walking backwards as his friend took out something from behind him... "Noooooooooooo!!!!!"  
  
What he saw was a horrid sight. Arima took out a giant... WOODEN MALLET!!! The screaming of Asaba faded as he flew across the sky, whacked by Arima's lethal blow.  
  
Shouldn't have let him read the Ranma1/2 mangas... 


	2. Her Happiness

Circumstances Unknown  
Case 2: Her Happiness  
  
She scrambled up the stairs and back again, setting up props for the Cultural Festival tomorrow. Carrying costumes in one hand, wallpaper under her arm, and scene props between her knees.  
  
"Yukinon!"  
  
Miyazawa jumped in surprise and dropped everything she was carrying. "Maho!" She muttered as her long, dark haired friend walked up to her. "You scared me."  
  
"Well, that was kinda the point." Maho's sarcasm never seemed to fail anyone. "Aya said it was time for the final rehearsal, come on!"  
  
Miyazawa leaned really close against her and preached, "Maho, I'm surprised! So you are enthusiastic about doing this play! So unlike you!"  
  
"Shut up." Maho grunted, gritting her teeth.  
  
Guess the Cultural festival can really bring people together. They hurried to the auditorium, where they met up with Aya, Tsubasa, Rika and Tsubaki. For some reason, Tsubaki's face seemed flushed and she was looking around awkwardly. Immediately, Miyazawa guessed why. "Hey, Tsubaki! Seen Tonami around lately?"  
  
Suddenly, her face turned bright red. "N-None of your business!" She snapped, as steam blew out of her ears. Everyone else now understood and snickered evilly.  
  
By now, everyone had mastered their lines perfectly, and was ready to put on the greatest show ever! The rehearsal went on perfectly with no mess ups or hesitation.  
  
The extremely proud director of this masterpiece, Sawada, Aya, grinned from ear to ear in satisfaction. "Great performance everyone! Break a leg tomorrow!"  
  
Tomorrow would be the first half of the play. Unfortunately, there is only a time slot of one hour available at that time, so the play was split in two. Miyazawa grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger and headed out.  
  
"Oh no! It's raining!" She pouted as she stepped under the pouring sky. "Damnit, I didn't bring an umbrella."  
  
She was just about to run out, when someone grabbed her arm. Miyazawa jerked around to see Asaba holding a bright pink umbrella with a sheep drawn on it. "Need this?"  
  
"Ahhh! Asapin! What are you doing with a girl's umbrella?" Miyazawa screamed, as she poked Asaba's forehead.  
  
"I-It's something I had laying around!" He defended. Under the umbrella they hid and slowly walked towards Miyazawa's house. There was silence, except for the sound of heavy rainfall.  
  
All of sudden, out of the blue, Asaba asked. "Say, Miyazawa," She looked up at him, wondering. "Have you noticed anything strange about Arima lately?"  
  
Miyazawa eyed her friend curiously, and answers. "Strange?" She continued thinking about it. "Hmmm... I had a dream about him on the roof the other day, but strange? I don't notice anything different about him. I mean, I didn't really have anytime to talk with him, because I was busy with the play and all. Why do you ask?"  
  
"O-Oh," Asaba looked away, kind of disappointed. "No reason." They finally reached Miyazawa's warm and inviting house.  
  
"Asapin, would you like to come in?" She asked.  
  
"No thanks, I have to go home."  
  
"Wow, that's a first!" She joked and turned away to walk into the door, when he stopped her with words that pierced through her heart.  
  
"Miyazawa," He said softly, but with a sad tone of voice. "It's just... that I thought the woman Arima loved would understand him the most." With that said, he walks off, leaving Miyazawa standing at the door, stunned.  
  
"DINNER, LET'S EAT!" The same happy words the Miyazawa household heard everyday. Except this time, Yukino was not in the usual blissful mood. She sat there staring off into space, when Kano whacked her with a frying pan.  
  
"OW!!" Miyazawa screamed, holding her head. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
Kano and Tsukino got right up in their older sister's face and glared at her. "Its boyfriend trouble isn't it?" Somehow, Kano and Tsukino could read Miyazawa like an open book, with footnotes and everything.  
  
"WHAT?!" The shouting of Miyazawa, Hiroyuki, Yukino's ignorant and melodramatic father who still did not fully approve of his precious daughter's relationship.  
  
Looking at her father's scary, octopus like expression, Miyazawa quickly answered. "No, no! It's nothing like that! Don't worry about me! I'm just a little tired!" This response seemed to satisfy everyone for the moment, since they continued on with laughing and stuffing their faces.  
  
"Oh, Yukino!" Miyazawa's kind and gentle mother, Miyako called out. "Remember that we'll be there in the very front row rooting for you! Go Yukino! Show everyone what you're made of!" All of a sudden, the whole dinner table changed into a cheering section, as Miyazawa slipped away, embarrassed.  
  
She sighed and let herself fall on her soft cozy bed. "What did Asaba mean?" She thought to herself. "Arima, acting differently? I don't notice anything at all." Miyazawa thought for a long time and before dozing off, she managed to remember the piercing words Asaba had said.  
  
I thought the woman Arima loved would understand him the most.  
  
"I guess I don't understand him at all... I wonder what he's thinking..."  
  
The Miyazawa and Arima household; two complete opposite families and lifestyles. Worlds apart, with a brick wall in the middle. On one end, was the warm and inviting house of laughter and different emotions, no one could imagine. On the other end, was the cold and quiet family, who's only conversation is to praise their son. A son that didn't really belong. The son who everyone thought would fail, because his real parents did. [Fin]  
  
To be continued... Case 3: The Soul deep within me [Next]  
  
[Parody] Cherry: The derangement of me!!  
  
All of sudden, out of the blue, Asaba asked. "Say, Miyazawa," She looked up at him, wondering. "Have you noticed anything strange about Arima lately?"  
  
Miyazawa looked at him weirdly and asked, "Strange?" She thought about it and continued, "I had a dream about him the other day...*cough* Umm... Let's not get into that."  
  
"Miyazawa," He said softly, but with a sad tone of voice. "It's just... that I thought the woman that loved him would understand him the most."  
  
"What are you talking about...?" Things started to become clear in her mind, and why she had the dream.  
  
Asaba cleared his throat and decided that he was going to tell her, once and for all. "Arima... I-is... He's... GAY!!!"  
  
Miyazawa stared at her friend and all of a sudden, blurted out, "I KNEW IT!!!"  
  
Different sides of Arima that we don't know about... and hopefully don't want to know about... 


	3. The Soul Deep Within Me

Circumstances Unknown  
Case 3: The Soul Deep Within Me  
  
The play was a huge success, and received great reviews. A director even said he wanted to make it a full length movie. Aya was going to be one of the youngest directors ever to make it to the big screen!  
  
With the hectic Cultural festival out of the way, the end of the year was arriving really soon. In a couple of months, the final exams will mark the end of freshman year. This allowed things to return back to normal, and couples flourished once again. Can things really be normal again, though?  
  
Miyazawa snuck up on Arima in the library and hugged him from the back. "I've missed you, Arima-kun!"  
  
Arima looked surprised and blushed at the softness of Miyazawa's touch. He had forgotten what she felt like, as he put his arms around hers. They stayed like that for quite awhile, with an awkward silence following.  
  
"Arima-kun...?" Miyazawa finally broke the ice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She stared at him for a minute, and continues, "You know that if you have anything on your mind, you can tell me, right?" Miyazawa looked into his dark and mysterious eyes, and wonders what he can be possibly hiding in them.  
  
Arima looked back in hers and smiles, this time with that same warm feeling. "I know I can talk to you, Miyazawa-san." Changing subjects really quickly, he went on about the Cultural Festival. "You were really convincing in that play! Our parents seemed to have gotten along too!"  
  
Her worried expression rapidly changes to joy. "That's great, thanks!" Silence follows again. "Arima-kun...You're sure that nothing's wrong, right?"  
  
His warm smile answered all her questions. Miyazawa took his hand in hers and they walked home together, like she had promised.  
  
But...Arima is just hiding behind that fake smile again. Something was wrong, and he hides it in the vast ocean that make up his heart. Deep down, a little crying boy was desperately trying to reveal himself to the world.  
  
*****  
  
"Tsubasa!" The blonde rock star with spiky hair called out from behind the girl.  
  
The petite but beastly girl turned around to find her new brother running up to her. "Afternoon, Kazuma!"  
  
"I caught your act in the play, you were so cute!" He teased.  
  
Tsubasa looked up at him in a mixture of awe and confusion. "I thought you had a concert."  
  
"Oh I did, but I slipped out early." A wide grin spread on Kazuma's face. "Besides, you were more important. I wouldn't miss my little sister's play for a stupid concert."  
  
"Hey, I'm older than you!" Tsubasa bellowed as she punched his head in, not as hard as she usually does though.  
  
For the first time in the girl's life, she felt welcomed. She had actually enjoyed being called 'sister' and accepted into a new warm and inviting family. This thought somewhat disturbed and overjoyed her at the same time...But she was happy.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm going to sink a dunk, for sure this time!" A confident Tsubaki hollered as she drove to the basket, only stopped by a block. She looks up at the tall, skinny guy grinning arrogantly. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
He just sneered and replied, "This is basketball, isn't it? Aren't you supposed to try to get your opponent's ball?"  
  
"I don't know exactly why you hate me so much," Tsubaki muttered, spinning the ball on her fingertip. "But are you up for a game of one-on- one?"  
  
Tonami laughed at her question, and snatched the ball out of her hand. "You know I am." They both rush to the basket, trying to stop one another.  
  
Competition was a big part of both their lives. It was the only thing that can bring these two together...Who knows? Perhaps it's just a way to show; they care about each other deeply. Maybe because both of them cared too much, to be expressed in words.  
  
Sakura Tsubaki was still ignorant that Takefumi Tonami is the same boy that she used to protect...now protecting her. Regardless, he is bringing out the dependent side of her, she wanted to hide...and she was happy.  
  
*****  
  
Asaba Hideaki, surrounded by a crowd of giggling girls as usual, stood in front of the movie plaza. "Come one, come all, my little gorgeous lambs! Hahahaha!"  
  
Just then, a girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes walked by. She was wearing the same school uniform all the other girls were wearing, but Asaba had never seen her around before.  
  
"Hey, miss!" Asaba shouts lovingly over the crowd of screaming girls. The girl looked back to see who was calling her. Asaba finally got out of the fan circle and reaches the confused girl. "You're prettier than an angel, why don't you join us, baby?"  
  
The girl blinked in surprise, then just snorted and laughed in his face, walking off thinking how ridiculous this idiot was.  
  
Asaba was left there, petrified. A girl had never rejected him before. The rest of the girls shrieked in horror and hugged the stunned Asaba.  
  
"That's Takoshi Kanna, the new transfer student! What a bitch!" One of the girls shouted.  
  
All of a sudden, the boy laughed out loud in joy. He had made a decision; he wanted that girl. Asaba had never been sure of anything in his life, but today, he was definitely sure of this...and he was happy.  
  
*****  
  
Miyazawa and Arima reached her warm household, holding hands the whole way here. "Arima-kun, would you like to come in?"  
  
Even though he wanted to, with all his heart, he couldn't. "I can't, I have Kendo practice tonight."  
  
"Well," She replied, her cheeks blushing a bit. "You can come over after practice is over."  
  
Arima's face burned up, when he understood what she meant. "O-Oh, okay."  
  
That night, they just held each other close, wrapped up under the warm blanket that separated fantasy with reality. With complete innocence, they gazed at each other. The boy and the girl engaged in a deep passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. Little did they know; Miyazawa's parents were on their way back, a little earlier than she had expected.  
  
Right now, nothing matters. Tonight, Arima Souichirou had climbed over that brick wall and ended up on the other side. She loved him, and he loved her. Nothing would ever change that. Besides, they are the soul deep within each other...and they are happy. [Fin]  
  
To be continued...Case 4: She who dares [Next]  
  
[Author's note] Cherry: Whaaaaaaa!! It's so sad! I love the last paragraph! What's going to happen next??! Are the two lovers going to be separated by their parent's decision??! Find out!!!  
  
[Parody]  
The girl blinked in surprise, then just snorted and laughed in his face, standing there and thinking how ridiculous this idiot was.  
  
Asaba looked at her in confusion and noticed she had something behind her back. "Uh...Miss, I didn't mean to! Forgive me!!!"  
  
It was too late for our super hunk, as he disappeared into the clouds, and crashed into an airplane, whacked by a giant wooden mallet.  
  
"Damn you Ranma 1/2! Two times already..."  
  
Stay tuned to find out what happens to Asaba next in this trilogy: The chronicles of the Giant Mallet! 


	4. She who Dares

Circumstances Unknown  
Case 4: She Who Dares  
  
Footsteps headed towards the door, slowly but surely it advanced to the entrance of the Miyazawa residence. The sound of feet came in contact with the ground, rhythmical like drum beats. A hand reached out and turned the door handle, arriving back home, the parents of Miyazawa Yukino stepped inside.  
  
Yukino had always been the "good" girl; she has never caused trouble for anyone. Striving for perfection and the perfect image all her life, her fake mask finally came unraveled. The one, who motivated Yukino to find her true identity, was none other than Arima Souichirou. He gave her the courage and support to live life for herself, and not for anyone else.  
  
Tonight, Miyazawa Yukino's perfect reputation she worked so hard for was going to be shattered. Just a routine checkup, her father edged towards the door that led to Yukino's room. To the bed she was sharing right now with her boyfriend. They were wrapped up in a blanket, warm and cozy pressed against their bare bodies, and unaware of what surprises may come with every breath.  
  
The door knob slowly turned, revealing a crack in the doorway. Finally, the truth was unmasked, and the face of Miyazawa Hiroyuki came into perspective. His heart throbbing in his chest, about to jump out, suddenly something became clear to him, his precious daughter was drifting away from him.  
  
In his mind, flashed memories of Yukino's childhood, and how she needed him so dearly. From the time she had a fever and he stayed up all night trying to make her feel better, to the time she felt so depressed, he cried along with her. All that was slowly deteriorating, and replacing those precious memories with scenes of Yukino and her new found love, Arima. He didn't know when or why, but he knew that his daughter would never need him like she did before, he had lost her.  
  
Not wanting to make this even more awkward than it already was, Hiroyuki slipped away quietly and unnoticed. His heart broken and painfully hurting inside his chest, he slowly joined his beloved wife in bed. Wanting to escape from reality, he quickly drifted off to sleep, holding Miyako tightly in his arms, afraid she was going to leave him too one day. A single tear fell from the corner of his eye, landing on the pillow and slowly absorbed into the fabric.  
  
The sun shone through the blue curtains, reflecting off a blue tint on Arima's face. He peeps open his eyes and saw a blurry figure hovering over him. Afraid he would be in danger, he bolted up, shaking the bed as he did so.  
  
The figure was none other than Tsukino and her leering expression. On the other side of the bed, stood Kano, both fully dressed in their school uniforms. Yukino's sisters had on evil and sly grimaces.  
  
"Kano! Tsukino!" The sudden outburst of the girl lying naked next to Arima signaled she had woken.  
  
Her sisters just grinned and snickered, with the awkward couple blushing like mad. "Mom and dad aren't up yet," Tsukino teased. "So, if you don't want to get caught, you better get dressed and sneak out the window quickly."  
  
Yukino glanced at the clock and screamed. Both of them scrambled up, wrapping themselves in the same blanket. In a matter of confusion, they both ran opposite directions, and released their grip on the blanket, revealing both their naked bodies.  
  
Tsukino and Kano blushed and squealed, covering their eyes. "Ahhh! PERVERTS! HENTAI!"  
  
Yukino hurried over and lunged at them, trying to stop them from screaming, not noticing she was still naked. Arima stood in the corner, with only pants on, blushing and holding back his nosebleed.  
  
The couple skipped along the quiet street, hand in hand. No one would ever come between them and break that bond. Arima didn't seem as happy as Miyazawa did, as he silently followed her, thinking to himself.  
  
Why should she be the one with all the blissful ignorance, while I stand here, barely able to control my feelings and emotions?  
  
Arima's heart sank lower, and his soul grew a step farther away from it.  
  
*****  
  
A door slid open, and a familiar girl stepped inside, expecting an empty classroom. She looked up to see Tonami, who was mopping the floors. Tsubaki eyed this man standing in front of her, examining him.  
  
He was very tan, tall and skinny, with dark brown hair matching his eyes. She could see the muscles through his white shirt, forming a very strong and healthy figure. This good looking guy was nothing like the little boy Tsubaki knew a long time ago. They might have the same name, but they are nothing alike. That boy was short and chubby, pale as snow, self conscious and overall weak. This newcomer was everything but weak; he was cocky, arrogant and overly confident.  
  
Tonami stopped mopping and glanced up to see the girl gazing at him mesmerized. "Hey, what are you gawking at?" He snapped with his nose crinkled up towards his eyebrows.  
  
He is nothing like the little boy she has come to appreciate, but still... there was something about this man that reminded her of him.  
  
Tsubaki just continued staring at him, speechless. She could see her reflection in his dark glossy eyes. "I- I uh..." Walking towards him, she clumsily stumbled over the bucket tripping and ending up in his arms.  
  
She looked up at him, he looked back at her. Silence shrouded around this room, only to be broken by the noises people made as they came through the door, ready for class. Not wanting to cause gossip and commotion, Tonami cast her away from his arms hurriedly. Tsubaki backed up against the chalkboard, still gazing at him.  
  
Tonami greeted everyone as they came in, pretending nothing happened. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tsubaki finally looking away towards her feet, with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.  
  
Miyazawa and Arima finally arrived and greeted their friends cheerfully, joining them was Asaba and Maho.  
  
Tsubaki edged towards the door, greeting them as she left. "Bye! I've got to get to class!" She glimpsed at Tonami one last time and headed towards her classroom.  
  
Tonami watched as she departed from his sight. Under his breath, he whispered to himself, "Sakura Tsubaki, I have you right where I wanted, this is working out exactly as I planned. I will make you feel the humility that I felt all those years ago."  
  
"Hey Tonami!" One of the guys teased. "Are you and Sakura an item now? She's a tough one, think you can handle her?"  
  
"Sakura Tsubaki from 1-D? I'd like to handle her!"  
  
"Hey, how long have you two kept this from us?!"  
  
Gossip and whispers echoed around the room rapidly, exactly what Tonami was afraid of. Anger rose in him, being taunted by the guys and girls. He clenched his fist tightly, deciding he was finally going to settle this score with Tsubaki.  
  
After school, the colors of the sunset creped into class 1-D through the windows. Not a soul was there except Tsubaki dusting the chalkboard. Silence occurred until Tonami loudly flung the door open, causing her to jump.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, I have cleaning duty!" She shouted angrily.  
  
Not replying, Tonami stormed towards her and seized both her wrists. "We need to talk." He then hurled her against the chalkboard, extending his arms onto it, making it hard for her to escape.  
  
Shocked and angry, Tsubaki struggled to escape, but his arms prevented it.  
  
"What did you tell everyone?" He questioned, lowering his eyebrows.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She replied matching the volume of his voice.  
  
"Everyone thinks we're a couple now!" Tonami looked at her clueless expression. "So you haven't been telling people anything?"  
  
"No," Tsubaki responded coldly. "Why would I want to ruin my reputation anyway?"  
  
With the same cocky attitude, he mocked. "I want to save my time and energy for a girl that I actually appreciate; you probably wouldn't even HAVE the courage to be with me." He lifted up his arms, releasing her.  
  
"You don't even deserve my dedication," Tsubaki teased, walking away from him. "And how do you know I DON'T have the courage?"  
  
He smirked and coolly replied. "Well then, prove it."  
  
"Then I will!"  
  
Tsubaki strutted towards him, and this time she shoved him against the wall. Tonami was so tall that she had to stand on her tiptoes leaning against him. He supported her arms and arched his knee, so that it was between her legs. They were so close that they could feel each other's breathing and cologne.  
  
Tsubaki leaning towards him, and he tilted his head so that their lips pressed against each other. The softness and warmth of Tonami's skin caused her to jolt back. Both of them started blushing and looked away.  
  
Watching her, Tonami blushed and fixed his gaze upon her. Tsubaki headed to the door, and on her way out, she grinned. "So was that enough courage for you?" [Fin]  
  
To be continued...Case 5: Chained Memories [Next]  
  
[Authors Note]  
Cherry: In the process of thinking up plot for the next chapter! Check for updates!  
  
[Parody]  
The door knob slowly turned, revealing a crack in the doorway. Finally, the truth was unmasked, and the face of Miyazawa Hiroyuki came into perspective. His heart throbbing in his chest, about to jump out, suddenly something became clear to him, his precious daughter was drifting away from him.  
  
A sudden heat of anger burst inside of him, he was going to get into his "uniform." Five minutes later, he came back fully dressed in a...Pimp's costume!!!  
  
He bolted the door open with a kick of the foot, scrambling awake the couple. In his hands stood a huge Bazooka, aimed straight at Arima.  
  
"You can't have her!" He roared, about to ignite the Bazooka. "Yukino's MY bitch! Go find your own!" With that said; he fired his precious weapon and blew up our hero...along with the rest of the house...  
  
Today's lesson is not to get a psycho pimp angry... 


	5. Chained Memories

Circumstances Unknown  
Case 5: Chained Memories  
  
That building...silhouetted against the blood red sky. The angels are crying for me... shedding frozen tears that burn against my skin. I sit alone in darkness...without a single person to touch me.  
  
No! They're coming for me! Don't come any closer, stay back! Who are you...? You work for my father don't you!? No... I-it can't be... Y-you... you're me...  
  
Arima bolted up, panting and sweating, finding himself back in his cold room. He covered his face with his sweaty hands and felt his heart beating heavily against his chest. He dragged to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on himself. With his face dripping in water, Arima looked up at the mirror and the person staring back at him. Burning anger rises inside him, as he glares at this person and his fists clenched tightly. The reflection fixed its gaze on him the exact same way that angered Arima even more.  
  
The maddening and insanity just all of a sudden exploded in him like a bomb, as Arima blew up at the mirror. "Why are you so worthless?!!" His fist slammed against the mirror, shattering the glass and ripping apart his soft skin, splattering blood on the broken mirror. He hadn't acknowledged the bloody hand covered in blisters of glass at all, but just continued glaring at his distorted reflection.  
  
"Souichirou, what happened?!" The voice of a worried step mother burst into the door and ran to her son's bloody fist. "How did this happen?"  
  
Arima just smiled like nothing happened and calmed her down. "I didn't mean to scare you like that, I accidentally fell and I shattered the mirror, trying to catch myself."  
  
Arima's mom just looked at her son's beaming smile and then to the broken mirror. It was clear to her that this was no accident, but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "Oh, I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
She bandaged up Arima's hand and brought him warm tea to make him feel better. Arima drank up and thanked her, and then she left him... just like everyone else. Arima lay in the darkness of his isolated room, and stared at the ceiling all night.  
  
Morning light crept into his room and signaled it was time to get up. It was Sunday, which meant it was the only day of rest, away from the hectic finals that were coming up.  
  
Ding Dong! The doorbell rang as Arima dragged his foot on the carpet towards the entrance. He slowly opened the door and to his surprise, standing there was Miyazawa, wearing a yellow sunflower dress with a beaming smile on her face.  
  
"Miyazawa!" Arima immediately snapped back into consciousness. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to see you!" Miyazawa cheerfully smiled and took two movie tickets out from her pocket. "I just thought that you and I haven't been on a date for such a long time, with me being busy and all. And with the finals next week, we need a break before..."  
  
"Miyazawa," Arima interrupted, with a serious expression. "I'm not feeling very well today, so maybe another time. Okay?"  
  
"Why? Are you sick or something, I can care for you!" She worriedly asked, reaching to feel the temperature of his forehead.  
  
A little annoyed, he grabbed her wrist and crinkled his eyebrows angrily. "I said, another time, okay?" With that spoken, he closed the door in Miyazawa's face, leaving her speechless and disappointed.  
  
She marched home, with her head hung and feeling her heart throbbing painfully. "What's wrong with him today? Is he mad at me or something...?"  
  
*****  
  
Takoshi Kanna leaned against a Sakura tree in the park, reading a romance novel. Footsteps rummaged towards her, shielding her eyes from the sun, she looked up to see a tall figure looming over her.  
  
When she recognized who this entity was, Kanna went back to reading and ignored Asaba completely. She managed to mutter a few words to the beaming guy standing in front of her. "You're blocking the light."  
  
Not taking a hint that his presence was unwanted, Asaba advanced to the side and sat down next to her. This lady killer seemed to have no effect on this transfer student at all. But he was not about to give up this merry lamb just yet, as he tried starting a conversation. "So, how do you like Hokuei High so far?"  
  
Kanna waited a while before answering him, choosing her words carefully. "The teachers are fine...But most of the boys are pretty stupid." With that said, she stood up, taking her stuff and walking away with her head held high.  
  
Asaba gawked after her with his mouth wide open in shock, this was rejection number two. All of a sudden, he started snickering loudly. He beamed a happy and hopeful smile while gaining much more confidence. "I'll win your heart sooner or later, wait and see!" He then walked away, laughing the whole time and planning his next move.  
  
Meanwhile, Kanna finally stopped under a Sakura tree, out of breath from walking so fast. She placed her hands on her mouth and giggled, no longer with the confidence and apathy she had shown. Her knees were shaking and she leaned back against the tree. "That baka... When will he give up? He sure is persistent; I don't know why all the girls like him so much. Sorry baka, I belong to only one person and him only! After his mom remarried and had to move away, I transferred here just to be closer to him..."  
  
Petals fluttered in the wind and faraway noises of the busy streets echoed. "Kazuma, I only belong to you..."  
  
*****  
  
"Kazuma!"  
  
The beastly girl with emerald green eyes ran around the room, tackling her new punk rocker brother, Kazuma. With him laughing hysterically and Tsubasa screaming like an untamed wild animal, Mr. Shibahime had to finally pry her off Kazuma's half bitten leg.  
  
Tsubasa eventually calmed down, and looked up at her father and new step mother. "Daddy! How can you leave me home alone with this pervert for two weeks, while you and Hiromi-san go on your trip?!"  
  
Toshiharu just smiled and patted his daughter on the head. "Don't worry Tsubasa," He looked over at his wife, and grinned. "I'm sure Kazuma and you will get along, it won't be too long."  
  
"Yeah! Don't worry, I'll take care of you, little sis!" Kazuma bellowed from the floor, still in pain.  
  
Tsubasa gritted her teeth and pouted, knowing that there's nothing she can do. "Well...Have fun without us then."  
  
The two parental figures just smiled at their children, grabbed the bags and headed out the door towards the taxi. Both Kazuma and Tsubasa watched them drive off, and looked around at this big empty house they would have to live in for a week.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me!" Kazuma gleefully reminded, that made Tsubasa hiss.  
  
After the sun had set, and after two boxes of Häagen-Diaz ice cream for dinner, the siblings sat on the couch completely silent. The window stood wide open, and wind rushing in, fraying Kazuma's bleached blonde hair.  
  
Tsubasa slightly tilted her head to look at him, and noticed that he had fallen asleep. Tiny sounds of snoring were heard through his nostrils. Hauntingly beautiful silence shrouded around the empty house, as Tsubasa examined her brother.  
  
He had dyed blonde hair, but some of the brown was starting to show through. His facial features were lit from the remaining rays of the setting sun, long eyelashes and a square jaw cast shadows on his face. He wore a black leather choker with a skull around his muscular neck, which gave him his reputation as a punk. No one really bothered to know him, but just judged him by the way he looked and dressed, often times creating misunderstandings. No one understood him...No one understood Tsubasa either...  
  
Tsubasa looked at him with admiration and understanding, and then pondered what was in his mind and heart. Her eyes grew heavy, as she nudged closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. The girl fell into a deep sleep along with her brother, in her new home, and her new family...  
  
*****  
  
The next day was overshadowed by black, storm clouds and rumbling thunder. The sky started pouring right after school started, so that none of the students got rained on. Just another boring day of school, the teacher rambled on about studying and the upcoming finals that started Wednesday.  
  
Miyazawa glanced at Arima, who was staring intently out the window, knowing that rainy days make his unwanted memories haunt him again.  
  
During lunch, Miyazawa walked up to him and smiled a lonely smile. "Hi..."  
  
Awkward silence surrounded them at their table, as Asaba broke the ice. "Hey, what's wrong with you two lovebirds today?"  
  
Miyazawa shot a look at Maho, and she stood up, immediately understanding. "Let's go Asaba, let these two talk it over." Maho dragged Asaba away by his ear, with him kicking and pleading to listen.  
  
Silence subsided again, both Arima and Miyazawa glancing up at one another periodically. Miyazawa played with her skirt, tugging at it and wrinkling it nervously. Arima clenched his fist and decided he was going to break the ice.  
  
"Miyazawa," "Arima,"  
  
Both of them started laughing as they let the other person speak first. Arima hesitated and finally shouted, "I'm sorry!"  
  
Miyazawa looked at him surprised, as she was going to say the same thing. "Arima-kun..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was in a bad mood yesterday, and I'm sorry I snapped at you, please forgive me, I'm such an idiot!" He blurted all this in one breath, and started batting his head with his fists.  
  
Miyazawa looked at this scene in amusement, Arima Souichirou, the smartest guy in class, beating himself up. She giggled and stopped him from giving himself a bloody nose. "Arima-kun..." She moved closer to look him in the eyes. "As long as you're feeling like yourself and not like anyone else, I'll be happy."  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were in this embrace, until Asaba fell out of the bushes along with Maho from eavesdropping. They were on top of each other in an awkward position. Asaba tried to scramble up, but caused him to grab Maho's chest, ending up in a squeal and a slap across the face. Miyazawa and Arima just laughed happily, and held each other's hand in that unbreakable bond.  
  
*****  
  
Arima lay in bed on his stomach, unable to fall asleep. He turned over on his back, and saw a figure sitting next to him. "Oh, it's you again."  
  
The figure sat on the bed, grinning wryly from ear to ear. He had short, dark hair and he was about fifteen years old. His face was the splitting reflection as Arima, but something was different; this person was happy.  
  
Arima didn't seem to be scared at all to be talking to an exact copy of himself. "What do you want?"  
  
You know what I want.  
  
"I do?"  
  
Yes. Deep inside your heart, you know exactly what I want.  
  
"How do I find out what I want?"  
  
In time...When the time is right, you will automatically know...  
  
"Thank you. You are the only one I can talk to about my problems."  
  
That's what friends are for...  
  
"Souichirou!" Mrs. Arima called from outside his door. "Who are you talking to?" She opened his door to find her son sitting in darkness, all alone.  
  
"I'm not talking to anyone, mother." Arima smiled. "Just myself..."  
  
That answer seemed to satisfy his mother as she left him alone again. Arima chuckled under his breath, smirking. "Yep. That's what friends are for..." [Fin]  
  
To be continued...Case 6: Melodies of my Heart [Next]  
  
[Author's Note:]  
Cherry: Wow! I imitated Gainax's style pretty decently! Arima is on the brink of insanity, and it reminds me a lot of Shinji Ikari from Evangelion, also by Gainax. Meanwhile, Asaba is trying to pursue the transfer student Kanna, and she seems to be part of Kazuma's past! Plot is heating up!!  
  
[Parody:] Arima lay in bed on his stomach, unable to fall asleep. He turned over on his back, and saw a figure sitting next to him. "Oh, it's you again."  
  
The figure sat on the bed, grinning wryly from ear to ear. Arima's eyes grew wide, as a haunting shriek came from his mouth. This time, Arima was whacked by a giant mallet, knocked through the ceiling. This culprit was none other than...PEN-PEN!! This warm water penguin from Evangelion held the mallet in one hand with a smug look.  
  
"Quack..." 


	6. Melodies of my Heart

Circumstances Unknown  
Case 6: Melodies of My Heart  
  
[Author's note:] Cherry: This chapter is devoted to Kazuma's past, and is written on his point of view! Enjoy!  
  
"Oy, Kazuma!"  
  
My name is Kazuma Ikeda; I just finished my third year of middle school. I turned around to see my buddy running up to me. "Ahoy, Taka!"  
  
"Now that you're going to run the school again next year, what are your plans for the band?" Taka asked as he walked beside me, his self proclaimed idol.  
  
I beamed at my friend, and replied. "We're gonna go all the way!" My plans for my punk rock career, was just about to come true; I had a performance for a major records company.  
  
I just carried on the conversation until something made me suddenly stop in my tracks. There was a girl standing across the road, with long brown hair. I had seen her around school, but never actually talked to her. The wind fluttered her hair and skirt, along with all the flyers she was carrying. The brightly colored sheets of paper flew across the sky and one landed at my feet.  
  
"Oh no! Come back!" The girl ran after the escaping advertisements. "Stop! My boss will be very angry, please stop flying away!" She watched the blots of lime green fly out of sight, carried by the wind. Then she dropped to her knees, disappointed and out of breath.  
  
I walked across the street and offered her my hand, along with the flyer that I picked up. She looked up at me with teary eyes. Damn, was she hot!  
  
"Thank you." She said with a sweet voice, as she stood up and dried her eyes. I scrambled in my pocket and found a napkin, which I gave to her.  
  
"Hi, my name's Ikeda Kazuma." I told her while gawking, and completely unnoticed of Taka's presence. I think I started to drool, but I don't remember.  
  
"My name's Takoshi Kanna, nice to meet you!" She just giggled which sounded like an angel, and continued. "My boss is going to kill me! He told me I had to bring a whole crowd of customers tonight for his special karaoke dinner. Now I won't even get one!"  
  
She looked down at her feet worried, which made her look even cuter. I thought for a moment, and something became clear. I could help her! "I umm, I can help you Ms. Takoshi!"  
  
All of a sudden, her spirits brightened, and she got really close to my face. "You can call me Kanna, but please continue!"  
  
"Kanna," I swallowed a couple of times and cleared my throat. "Well, I'm in a band, and we hope to become famous one day. We already have a bunch of fans, and my buddy Taka there can send a message to all of them. If it's not too much trouble, maybe we can play tonight at the restaurant to get more customers!"  
  
Kanna just gazed at me and remained silent, until she exploded with joy and pranced on me. I felt my face burn up with her chest rubbing against my face, while she jumped up and down. They're kinda soft... No! Shut up you pervert!  
  
"Thank you, thank you!!!"  
  
"No problem!" I watched her smile, and then walk away skipping and humming. I summoned my slave at once, and asked Taka to post the message as soon as possible.  
  
The night arrived not quite quickly enough, as I waited anxiously backstage to see her again. It was almost show time as I heard the announcer and screaming fans.  
  
"HEEERE'S YING-YANG!!!"  
  
The curtains opened on us, as I dashed onstage with my guitar and fans reaching out to shake my hand. The music pounded in my head and I struck my chords, searching for Kanna around the room with my eyes. Then I finally found her! She was standing in the back of the room, staring up at me and smiling. She looked like a goddess, with her sleek dark hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
I think I'm in love.  
  
"Just don't walk away,  
Listen to what I have to say.  
Don't tell me you're gone,  
Just listen to my song.  
I don't want us to be apart,  
These are the melodies of my heart."  
  
After my song, the fans screamed and shouted for me. "KAZUMA!" I scuttled through the crowds and finally reached Kanna. She patted my shoulder and thanked me again for doing this for her.  
  
During her break, we sat backstage to talk. Even though she was on a break, she had a constant need to serve me drinks. We couldn't figure out a way to break the ice, and then I saw her blushing, which made me blush even more.  
  
"Oh, I-I'll get you some more soda." She stuttered as she reached for my cup. Not wanting to make it seem like she was my servant, I grabbed my cup, but missed and I ended up tipping the glass, spilling my drink. I'm such a damn idiot!  
  
We both reached for the fallen glass, and our hands brushed against each other. The cup fell to the ground, shattering and spilling the rest of the drink...  
  
We became a couple after that humid summer.  
  
*****  
  
I opened my eyes to see another pair of emerald green eyes. Except this time, they did not belong to her... They belonged to my new petite sister, Tsubasa. "What do you want, kiddo?"  
  
She shot me an evil glare for calling her 'kiddo' and started poking my stomach. "I'm hungry!"  
  
I sighed and got out of bed. Ten more days until mom and 'dad' comes back. Dad... That word still sends me shivers every time I hear it. My real father died a couple of years ago, and since last month, my mother remarried and we moved in with Tsubasa and her father. Toshiharu-san was a great guy; he treats my mother with love and respect and is a wonderful father to Tsubasa. I guess in time, I can eventually accept him as a father, but most importantly a friend.  
  
My real father had always disapproved of my music career. That's why I had to become successful, to show him I can make something out of myself. And I did... At least I think so. Am I really happy though? My mom sure is happy, and I should be too. We have a big house, a new family and I have a cute little sister. But why do I still feel so empty...  
  
"What's for dinner?" Tsubasa tackled me with a squid expression on her face. Ahhh! Demon girl!  
  
I sighed again and pushed her off of me. "I guess we'll go out for dinner tonight."  
  
I'm just not in the mood to do anything today. I guess Tsubasa noticed too, considering she kept on looking up at me as we were walking to a fast food restaurant.  
  
I saw a person across the street staring at me, just like the first time I met her. I took a closer look at the dark haired girl smiling at me, with bright emerald green eyes...  
  
It was her.  
  
She waved at me, still smiling that sweet angelic smile of hers. I managed to raise a hand and I waved slightly at the girl I haven't seen for a long time. Then I took Tsubasa's hand and continued walking down the street, not looking back at the girl I left behind.  
  
*****  
  
"Kanna!"  
  
I ran down the busy street and up to my girlfriend, who turned around and smiled like usual. With her usual sugary sweet voice, she greeted me. "Morning, Kazuma."  
  
"It feels weird going back to school, doesn't it?" I asked as I took her hand in mine.  
  
"Yeah, but at least this is our last year before we go off to high school." We skipped across the street, headed towards the new year of headaches and homework. "Any idea where you want to go to high school, Kazuma?"  
  
I glanced at her, and thought about it. Where DID I want to go next year? With my grades, I'm lucky enough to even pass junior high... "I never thought about it. Oh well, guess wherever my test score sends me."  
  
Kanna looked up at me, and answered. "I want to get into Hokuei High," She stopped for a moment and then continued. "But wherever you end up, I want to stay close with you."  
  
I just grinned back and put my arm around her shoulder. As we edged towards the brick building, I sighed and entered another year of hell. Hope this year would be better, with Kanna by my side.  
  
This last year of middle school went by a little too fast, as the finals slowly crawled closer. My performance with the music company was also around the corner, waiting and haunting me.  
  
I was in an unusual bad mood these past few weeks, guess it's because my mom met someone new. Kanna noticed too, because she tried to avoid me as much as possible. What's wrong with me...I'm not the type to care about this kind of stuff, but I do. My mom's new boyfriend is a fat macho bastard who pretends to care for my mom, but I see right through his thin mask. I hope my mom notices before he can do any harm, and if he does I swear I'll-  
  
"Hey, buddy!" That bastard called for me. I shot him a glare that made him back up. He put up his hands in mock surrender and teased. "Okay, okay. I thought only girls go through PMS, but I guess you're an exception." I watched as he scurried behind my mom, and grabbed her from behind. He leaned over her shoulder and asked, "What are you cooking, my sweet?"  
  
My mom just giggled and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just inches away from her ears, the bastard whispered, "I love a woman who cooks for me." He then twisted her around and pulled her hip towards his, from there, he put that slimy, dirty mouth on my mom. Completely swallowing her face whole, I stood and watched from the corner, thinking to myself. That son-of- a-bitch...  
  
During the next week, I heard my mom sobbing in her room every night. I knew it... that bastard broke her heart, just like I thought he would. If I ever see that man again, I will give him a piece of my mind, and my fist. I will hit him so hard, he's gonna wish he never pissed me off.  
  
To cool off, I called Kanna and joined her downtown. She ran up to me in a pretty little dress that made all my anger and fear melt away like ice. "Sorry, I'm late!" She apologized, panting from running so hard.  
  
I just gave her a smile and rested my arm on her shoulder. I'm so tired... All I want is to rest my head and feel Kanna's warmth and security within my grasp.  
  
But my comfort and security was shortly interrupted as I saw that same bastard that broke my mom's heart... with some twenty year old tramp. There was no way that they were possibly related, with the tramp hanging all over him and practically drooling on him. I saw red. That no good son-of-a- bitch!! H-He was betraying my mom this whole time! How could he do something like this to my mother! The red grew brighter and brighter, and my anger grew hotter and hotter.  
  
I released my grip on Kanna, and I charged as fast as I could towards that bastard, tackling him with all my might. He stumbled on the ground, I didn't care at all that people watched intently from the side of the road, gathering around. I pranced on top of him, with my fist raised in the air and my other hand jerking the collar of his shirt. I smashed his jaw as fiercely as I possibly could, his head making contact with the ground and the sound of bones cracking shook the cold, hard concrete. Blood shot out from his busted lip and splattered over the grayish cement sidewalk.  
  
My fist throbbing painfully as I raised it again, ready to strike. But something made me snap back into reality and stop me before it made contact again. I saw Kanna's expression on her face as she stood in front of me, her hands cupped her mouth, but her eyes said all that it needed. Her eyes had tears built up on it, in a mixture of shock and fear, her gaze just fixed upon me, unable to blink or move. Soft sobbing noises could be heard from her mouth, stabbing my heart harder than anything else ever could. She had fear in her eyes, fear of me... Afraid of the wild uncontrollable beast I had just become. I hated that look... I hated myself.  
  
I looked down at the petrified man underneath me, his lip busted and the side of his head bleeding from where it hit the ground. He was shaking violently as he gazed at me, with the same expression Kanna had. I couldn't stand it anymore! I jumped up from the man, swung around and ran as hard as I could down the street, never looking back. That night I made a decision... a decision that would protect Kanna from me... from the wild animal that I might become again.  
  
I said goodbye.  
  
*****  
  
I couldn't get Kanna out of my mind; just what is she doing here? Tsubasa kept looking at me worriedly, but I just smiled at her and acted like nothing was bothering me.  
  
My reaction satisfied her as she smiled back and returned to sipping her smoothie. You can't help but to love and adore Tsubasa... She's so innocent and ignorant of her surroundings, kinda makes you jealous.  
  
I never thought I would ever be able to fall in love again... But that was before I met Tsubasa...  
  
*****  
  
That was the last time I saw her, before the finals revealed it upon us and sheltered our whole existence for a week. I liked being kept busy, so I could avoid her as much as possible. I made a pretty decent grade that sent me off to some average high school, for average students... because that's what I am, just an average person.  
  
The performance for the records company was scheduled and our concert went off without a hitch. But something was missing from my songs... my heart. My heart was forgotten, along with the girl I had left behind...  
  
"Just don't walk away,  
Listen to what I have to say.  
Don't tell me you're gone,  
Just listen to my song.  
I don't want us to be apart,  
These are the melodies of my heart."  
[Fin]  
  
To be continued...Case 7: Deception [Next]  
  
[Author's Note:] Cherry: This chapter was all about Kazuma's past, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Next chapter will be devoted to Asaba and Maho! Yay!! It's about time we got some character development for them! Have you noticed that my chapters get longer by each one...? Crap! I promised that I would have shorter chapters...Oh well. This chapter didn't have a parody, because it was better off just left alone... Don't you think? 


	7. Deception

Circumstances Unknown  
Case 7: Deception  
  
[Author's note:] Cherry: Just a warning to all you young readers out there... THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE SOME ELEMENTS OF LEMON...just a little though! *sweatdrop* I hope...  
  
"Now think." Hideaki Asaba tossed and turned in bed, thinking of new tactics for which he can pursue Kanna. "What can I do to make her even talk to me...?" Tapping his foot loudly against the wall, Asaba groaned and started beating his head, attempting to get an idea.  
  
"I don't know anything about her, I don't know what movies she likes, what kind of music, and what type of guys she likes." Asaba thought for a moment and realized this was the first time that he's agonized over a girl this much. This thought amused him.  
  
After an intense period of Asaba's thought process, he finally advised a plan which will let him learn more about Takoshi Kanna. All he had to do was get someone to become friends with her, and be an information gatherer for him at the same time. "Now, the only question is who..."  
  
"Miyazawa's too busy with Arima and her schoolwork to be doing anything else." Thinking about all the possible choices, Asaba went through the whole list. "Hmm... Seems to me, Kanna is more of an introvert nonsocial girl, so Tsubaki would probably just scare her away. Aya is busying away with her screenplay, and Rika is cheering her on. Maybe I can get Tsubasa... Oh wait...Never mind."  
  
Asaba agonized over this question for hours until he finally remembered someone he had left out...Maho. "That's it, Maho!" His spirits immediately brightened and he continued. "She's the perfect choice! She's quiet, nonsocial, sarcastic, mature and realistic! Maho's got an attitude problem and who knows WHAT she's thinking half the time...She's the perfect ally for my plan."  
  
"The only problem now is...will she do it?"  
  
*****  
  
"No." With just that one word, Maho shattered Asaba's last hope.  
  
"Why...?" Asaba begged and pleaded.  
  
Maho glared at Asaba with her vicious eyes, and replied. "What will I get out of your little pathetic love scheme?"  
  
Asaba grinned widely and mumbled back. "Uh... You'd be doing me a HUGE favor... and erm, plus you'd gain another friend!" He smiled from ear to ear hopefully, and wishing Maho would help him.  
  
But, she was not as optimistic as the man standing in front of her was. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need another friend, and I certainly won't help you with this cruel scheme." With that said, she walked off leaving Asaba with his thoughts.  
  
"Fine, be that way then! I can get any girl I want, to do me this favor!" Asaba whined and called after the apathetic Maho. But she did nothing more than a mere wave that mocked Asaba and his capabilities.  
  
From behind him, a snickering Miyazawa patted him on his shoulder. Trying hard not to laugh out loud, she uttered mockingly, "Very convincing, Asapin... Try harder next time."  
  
"Hey, where's Tsubaki?" asked Miyazawa. "It's almost lunchtime."  
  
"I think I saw her in the courtyard, playing basketball with Takefumi."  
  
"Oooooh..." The class buzzed and howled lovingly.  
  
"They sure are getting along great!" One of the students said, as a bunch of people scurried towards the window to watch the competitive couple.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Tsubaki and Tonami weren't playing against each other, but sitting and talking on the benches. They seemed to be having a very interesting conversation and a few jokes now and then.  
  
A couple of the guys hooted at the duo, "Yeah, Takefumi! What a way to handle Sakura, whoohoo!" Tonami's face burned up, as he jerked up on to his feet and yelled insults back to them. Normally Tsubaki would've done the same thing, but this time she just sat there blushing and looking at her feet.  
  
*****  
  
She was in an unusual happy mood, today. Maho scrambled around her closet, looking for a perfect outfit that doesn't seem to exist. The reason behind this euphoric bliss is because she gets to visit her 28 year old boyfriend. A dentist named Takashi who is much older than a high school freshman.  
  
After a long decision, Maho finally settled for a black skirt and a sweater. She skipped happily to her precious boyfriend's apartment, half expecting him to jump out and hug her as she knocked on the door. But instead, he just smiled and greeted her with a simple hello.  
  
"Ah, Maho, You're just in time, let me introduce you to someone." Takashi cheerfully said, as he led her into his living room. Maho's face immediately created a frown as she saw a tall, blonde woman about the same age as Takashi wearing a skimpy red dress. "This is my assistant, Akame."  
  
"Why, hello there." The lady beamed down, as Maho snarled under her smiling outer appearance. "Takashi, who's this, is she your sister?"  
  
Maho refrained herself from jumping up and choking that bitch to death, but waited anxiously for his answer. Instead of getting right up in her face and telling that woman about Maho being the love of his life, he just simply stood there smiling. With a tiny whisper, barely noticeable, he replied with a simple, "No."  
  
What the hell was that?! Maho thought to herself, shocked and disappointed. An army of thoughts raced through her mind. Does she embarrass him? Is she too young for him?  
  
After Akame left, Takashi walked over to Maho and tried to apologize, but Maho just brushed his arm away. "Maho, I'm sorry--" She jerked out of his grip and turned around to face the wall. What happened next surprised Maho, as his arms grabbed her from behind and held her tightly.  
  
"Takashi..." She quickly stopped her sentence as his lips started kissing down the side of her neck. The warmness of his lips caressing her and his hands slowly moving up towards her chest, made her forget all about her anger. A tiny moan escaped her mouth as his fingers rubbed her developed breasts. He whisked her around and kissed her lips deeply, his tongue dancing in her small mouth.  
  
He led her to his soft bed, and they slid off their clothes, still engaged in a deep kiss. Takashi would be the first...thought Maho as she gasped in joy and pain. His strength and soft touch surrounded her as they enjoyed a night of pure ecstasy.  
  
It wasn't until three AM, when Maho realized that she had to go home. She scrambled up and quickly got dressed, waking Takashi as she did so. He rolled over and grabbed her wrist, with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Maho..." He spoke in a tone that made her shiver. "The reason I did this for you tonight... I-I think we should see other people." His words ripped open her heart like a spear. "Don't get me wrong, I wasn't using you or anything. I just thought I could do a last favor for you. Y-you're just a little too young for me...and during these past few weeks, Akame and I have developed feelings for each other..."  
  
These words charged straight through Maho, tearing up her insides. She wanted to scream, but instead she just watched open eyed and nodded like a robot. She didn't even bother saying goodbye as she dashed out of the building, straight towards home. She wanted to cry so badly, but the tears could never form.  
  
She ran straight into her house, with her angry mother waiting for her on the couch. Maho really didn't want to hear this right now, but she had to listen to her mother's babbling.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried I was! Who knows where you were and who you were with?! I might have called the police and thought you had been kidnapped or something! Or worse, there could have been an accident and you might have died!" Her mom screamed in her face, as Maho rolled her eyes.  
  
"If I died, why would you care?--" SLAP! A hand straight across her face, anger flushed her cheek as she jetted back out the door, running away from that place.  
  
She ran as far as possible, until she bumped into someone walking around the corner. She fell backwards and landed on her back. The man bent down and offered her a hand. Maho looked up to see the annoying, last person in the world she wanted to see, Asaba.  
  
He was just as surprised to see her, and then all of a sudden, Maho finally formed tears in her eyes, and streams came jetting down. She collapsed on Asaba's shoulder, and was crying her eyes out as Asaba put his arms around her back, in a comforting grip. For the first time in her life, Maho felt safe and felt like there was nothing in the world that could hurt her. It was so safe that she cried herself to sleep in his warm and tight grasp, sleeping her pain away.  
  
The first thing Maho awoke to was an unfamiliar ceiling and an unfamiliar bed. She searched around the room, and finally saw Asaba coming through the door with a bowl of soup. "Good morning!" He smirked with that familiar smug face.  
  
"Ugh, what am I doing here?" Maho said with a tone of disgust in her voice.  
  
Asaba frowned and replied, "You fell asleep last night, so I brought you to my place. You had a high fever during the night, so you should drink the soup I made."  
  
"Last night?" She echoed. "Oh my god, we have school!" She scrambled up and searched for her clothes as Asaba gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Don't worry, I called in for you and said you wouldn't be coming today. I uh-also called your mom. She sounded mad, but she was relieved you were okay."  
  
Maho stared at this stranger in front of her, and wondered what this imposter did with the immature, irresponsible real Asaba. "What about you? What about school, and what were you doing out so late last night?"  
  
Asaba just shrugged his shoulders and continued. "It wouldn't be the first time I skipped school, oh well. Last night, I was working a double night shift at the restaurant. Aren't you glad you ran into someone you knew?"  
  
Maho's previous assumptions of the annoying, childish Asaba were slowly deteriorating. Replacing them, were images of the sad and lonely side of Hideaki Asaba. All of a sudden, pain shot back up her leg, and reached the feminine part of her body. For the first time since the previous night, she just realized the physical and emotional pain she had suffered for Takashi. The blood retreated from her face, and made her look even paler than she already was.  
  
"Maho, what's wrong?" Asaba asked worriedly. "Here have some soup."  
  
"I don't want your help, just leave me alone!" She struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
Asaba was not going to accept defeat as he took the spoon and fed it into her mouth. Maho finally accepted him, as he started spoon feeding her. "I can do it myself." She gently said.  
  
"It's okay; I've always wanted to care for someone else." Asaba beamed happily.  
  
Was this the stupid, shallow guy, whose soul purpose in life was to capture all the girls' love? No, this couldn't be the same person. At least that's what everybody thinks... but there was definitely a darker and depressing side to this forever smiling man. Was Maho the first to see that side?  
  
After a whole finished bowl of soup, Asaba stood up and headed towards the door. "You rest here; I'll go buy some groceries."  
  
"Asaba!"  
  
He turned around to face the calling Maho. She was smiling gently like no one's ever seen before. That angelic smile of hers seems to light up the whole room.  
  
"About the favor you asked me before...I'll do it."  
  
Asaba looked at her in surprise, and slowly smoothed out his soft features. He smiled back at and nodded.  
  
"Thank you..." [Fin]  
  
To be continued...Case 8: Child Play [Next]  
  
[Author's Note:] Cherry: Did you like that chapter? I liked it a lot!! ^^ Yay! The perfect set up for a new blossoming romance! Ahahahhaha! The next chapter's going to be about Tsubaki and Tonami's childhood and what REALLY went on with those two. Please check back and sign a review!!  
  
[Parody:]  
Haven't you ever wondered WHO the narrator in this story actually is...It isn't me! Who is the culprit that sees all and knows all? Just who is lurking in the corner of YOUR computer room RIGHT NOW? It's watching your every move...watching and waiting until you least expect it...  
  
Oh no!! I've said too much! Please forgive me!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Read next chapter to find out who the narrator ACTUALLY is!!  
  
Watch out and stay away from dark corners that smell like carrots... 


	8. Child Play

Circumstances Unknown  
Case 8: Child Play  
  
Oh, great. What did I do this time...? I better not be getting in trouble for that little fight I had in the bathroom... Crap.  
  
I entered the brightly lit room, staring at the piles of books and papers on the teacher's desk. I saw her expression and gulped. Crap. Crap. Crap.  
  
"Come in, Sakura Tsubaki." The old lady croaked in a deep voice that made me shudder. Gulp.  
  
I dipped myself in the wooden chair, and scooted as far away as possible from the ugly toad. I swallowed, and finally got irritated by her leering expression. "So what did I do this time? Just give me the punishment and get it over with."  
  
The frog queen snickered and found my comment rather amusing. "No, no. You're not in trouble." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk, propping up her chin. "The reason I called you here... I want you to take care of Takefumi Tonami."  
  
"WHAT!? Like baby-sitting?" I can't believe this old hag is making me baby-sit a fat, rich, snobby, kid who can't even wipe his own ass!  
  
She smirked and replied calmly, "No, not like baby-sitting. I want you to look out for him when there's trouble, because he gets picked on a lot." She added, "And I know how strong and tough you are, so I want you to help someone else with your capabilities."  
  
That last line satisfied me. I just sighed and gloomily answered, "Fine. If it's for sensei, then I'll do it."  
  
With that said I slid off of my chair and groggily walked out the door. I dragged through the hallway to find my little baby prey.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey! Give it back!"  
  
I pranced from one bully to the other, feeling my heart drumming against my chest forcefully. I had been sick for my whole life, and running around trying to get my stuff back wasn't exactly helping my situation. I examined the bullies as I finally gave up and panted. They were much taller and much stronger than me. I give up...  
  
I heard my opponents screaming, and I glanced up to see Sakura Tsubaki beating the crap out of them. Why is she helping me...? After the bullies ran off crying, she started moving toward me. I thought she was going to ask if I was okay...but instead, she did a high flying jump kick in my face. Ouch!  
  
She laughed and pulled my cheek like it was elastic, and taunted me. "Hahahaha! You're a little chubby, aren't you?" Then she pushed me over and placed her feet on my head, like she was queen of the world...yeah right.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" I yelled.  
  
"Why should I?" Sakura smirked. "Is that the way to talk to someone that protects you? Show some respect to your elders, boy! From now on, you belong to me. So if anyone bugs you, just tell them you're with me."  
  
So, that's how it started. From that day on, I was taunted, bullied, and bossed around by some big-shot girl who thought she could make me her slave. But why was she protecting me in the first place...  
  
During that whole year, I was tormented by someone I really hated. She teased me by eating chocolate bars right in front of me, even though she used MY money. She hung around me all the time, even in school, and she didn't seem to care what people thought. Since she started following me, rumors have been spread around, that SHE was my girlfriend. I mean, of all people...  
  
*****  
  
God, I can't believe how spoiled this kid is! He's loaded with his parents' money, even though he didn't do anything to earn it. If teacher hadn't told me to take care of him, I would've buried him a long time ago!  
  
"Sakura! Stop following me!" Takefumi shouted in a voice that was hardly intimidating.  
  
"Why don't YOU stop following me?! I live down this street!" I lied. I had to cover up my motives and save my pride.  
  
That shut him up. Why is he so goddamn weak?! He can't do anything to defend himself and even if he does, it does absolutely nothing, but makes people want to punch in his face more! That pissed me off. To release some of my anger, I threw my shoe at his head which made him fall. Ha-ha, that worked.  
  
The sun was melting into the horizon, and the blood red sky reflected off Takefumi's pale skin. I giggled at the sight of it. He's so stupid, short, chubby and weak...a-and kinda cute...  
  
*****  
  
Why does Sakura-chan hang around me? She's popular enough to have lots of friends! So why does she insist on bossing me around?  
  
We sat on the swings in the park, squeaking as she swung back and forth. I looked at her face, as the sunset illuminated her features. I guess she can be pretty when she's quiet... She turned her head and caught me staring at her. Instead of bashing my head in, she just smiled gently at me and continued swinging.  
  
"Uh—Sakura-chan..." I broke the silence. "Why do you only pick on me? You have plenty of friends to bother. So, why me?"  
  
"Friends...?" She replied. "What friends? Everyone's scared of me, so I don't have any real friends. My so called 'friends' are just nice to me, because they don't want to be beaten up."  
  
Was this the Sakura Tsubaki that teased me and kicked me around? I guess I don't understand her after all...  
  
The next day, I saw Sakura talking to some of the girls. She seemed rather annoyed as she leaned against the wall, listening to their stupid opinions. Guess she didn't know that I was there, eavesdropping.  
  
"No, he is NOT my boyfriend!" She shouted. "He's just some kid that gets picked on a lot. Besides, he makes a good slave; he even does my homework for me." I saw the other girls gaping and Sakura's smug expression while she walked away. I hated that look.  
  
I was going to break away from that tyrant's rule, once and for all. After school, I met her in the usual spot. She had no idea what was coming. "Hey, Sakura! We need to talk!" I demanded, in my most confident voice.  
  
She just glanced over at me apathetically, which made me even angrier. "What's up, fatty?"  
  
I swallowed and took in a huge breath of air, building up courage. "Listen, I'm not going to be your slave anymore! I don't need you to help me and I certainly DON'T need you to be my girlfriend! So just leave me the hell alone, Sakura!"  
  
She just stared at me open-eyed, and then started laughing. With her hand, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and leaned over me. "You're so pathetic! Do you actually think that would scare me? You're fat, short, and stupid! You can't even defend yourself, so what are you going to do to me if I don't leave you alone?!"  
  
She had gone too far, I wasn't going to take this any longer. I squeezed my eyes shut, and with my hand, I smacked her across her face. When I opened them, and saw Sakura's reddened cheek. Oh my god...I just slapped Sakura Tsubaki.  
  
*****  
  
H-He just hit me! I can't believe it! I held my face, where his hand made contact with. It actually hurt a little. I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes...No! I can't cry! I made a promise that I wasn't going to cry for anyone, and especially not HIM! I just found the remains of my broken pride, and put on the most arrogant face I could form.  
  
I started laughing again, and shook away the tears. "That was pretty good, fatty!" I continued, "Okay, then. You've proved yourself capable of defending yourself...so there's no use for me anymore. But just remember if you're in trouble, you can call on me, Sakura Tsubaki!"  
  
I turned around and walked away in the opposite direction. That was the last time I saw him until junior high. I'm gonna miss that kid...  
  
*****  
  
Sakura-chan and I went to the same school again, in junior high. She seemed to be a lot more mature now, and even made some friends. I saw a pretty little girl with emerald green eyes hanging out with her at lunch. We never talked, but we saw each other everyday. I didn't have any friends, as usual. The only person, who was even close to being nice to me, was Arima Souichirou. He was at the top of our class, and was nice to everyone.  
  
One day, I ran into Sakura after school. We just gazed at each other awkwardly, until I broke the silence. I had to know the truth. "Um, Sakura- chan," I gulped. "In elementary school, why did you help me...?"  
  
First she just smiled at me, and remained silent, like she was thinking carefully for her answer. Then finally, she replied, "Oh, that. The teacher asked me to take care of you, so I did."  
  
Those words hurt me way more than any physical pain I suffered from her. So I was pathetic, and needed protection? The only reason she hung around me was because of pity? Sakura, why did you have to do this to me?! I'll show you...I'm moving to Okinawa, and I'll come back a whole new person. You'll see...  
  
Sakura, I'll make you pay...  
  
***** *****  
  
I was just about to go find Yukinon, when I saw her drag Takefumi, followed by Arima into an empty classroom. I didn't mean to spy on them, but curiosity got the best of me. Through a crack in the door, I saw them talking intently.  
  
"Takefumi," Yukinon spoke, "When are you going to carry out your plan?"  
  
He just stood there, looking away and thinking of an answer. Finally he whispered, "Soon..."  
  
"Okay, good. I'm tired of keeping this a secret. Tsubaki's my friend, so I don't want to hurt her, but I want to see how this turns out. Since you were tormented by her three years ago, when are you going to seek revenge?"  
  
It all became clear to me. Takefumi WAS the same person I bossed around all those years ago. So he was just using me? Using my feelings to fulfill the revenge I inflicted upon him in elementary school? I burst through the door, with tears streaming down my face. I broke my promise to never cry...  
  
"So you were just using me?!" With that said, I bolted out the door, running away from him...From that man I fell in love with... [Fin]  
  
To be continued...Case 9: Broken Passions [Next]  
  
[Parody:]  
So you've all been waiting for the answer to last chapter's question! Who exactly is the narrator for this story...? Someone who sees all and knows all!! Someone with a HUUUUUGE brain, the size of Texas! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! He's attacking me!! *gurgle* Heeeellp mee!! *Falls on ground, dead. Blood squirts out of neck*  
  
The figure glares at the camera, blood dripping down his fangs, his demon red eyes glowing. Out of its mouth, comes a very familiar bark as it prances on you and sinks its teeth in your neck. The next day, Kano finds in Pero-Pero's dish, a human gallbladder, a liver, and a spleen...  
  
Kano: Pero-Pero...*shakes head* Not again... 


	9. Broken Passions

Circumstances Unknown  
Case 9: Broken Passions  
  
"I didn't think Tsubaki would show up today." Aya whispered as a cheerful girl entered the classroom, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hi guys! Did I miss anything?" Tsubaki asked, while she sat down in her seat in the corner.  
  
Silence shrouded the group, and everybody looked at her awkwardly with a hint of pity. "Uh," Aya started. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Tsubaki looked at everybody as if she was clueless. "What do you mean? Should I be feeling any differently?"  
  
Rika glanced at Aya and replied. "About what happened yesterday...?"  
  
Tsubaki crossed her eyebrows and spoke with a tone of annoyance. "Why should THAT bother me? You guys are crazy." With that said she turned around and gazed outside the window, towards the basketball court.  
  
*****  
  
Maho slowly glided her way towards the lonely girl sitting on a bench. The girl glanced up surprisingly to see someone walking to her.  
  
"Hi," Maho spoke, uncomfortably. "May I sit there?"  
  
The girl moved her stuff from the seat and silently acknowledged her.  
  
"Umm..." Maho awkwardly broke the ice, considering this was the first time she's willingly tried talking to other humans. "So, uh- you're new here?"  
  
"Yup," The cheerful girl held out her hand. "My name's Takoshi Kanna, nice to meet you!"  
  
Maho was stunned to witness such a warm and inviting welcome; she took the girl's hand in hers and began a new friendship.  
  
*****  
  
Growl... "Kazuma, I'm hungry." A curled up green-eyed girl called out from the living room. The sibling's parents would be arriving back home in about a week.  
  
Sigh. "I'll make something then." The blonde rock star groaned as he got up from his comfortable spot on the floor.  
  
Tsubasa watched intently at her step brother, as he gathered the ingredients from carefully organized cabinets. He twisted around and caught her staring at him; he just smiled at the blushing girl in front of him.  
  
"Does Italian spaghetti sound good?" Kazuma beamed a smile.  
  
"WOW!" Tsubasa looked up and marveled in amazement. "You know how to cook that?"  
  
"Yeah," He continued. "Mom and I were the only people living in our house, so we took turns cooking and cleaning."  
  
Tsubasa seemed kind of sad as she sat down. She just realized that she didn't know much anything about her new brother, and that she never even bothered to ask what he was feeling. What exactly was this man, living under the same roof dreaming about during his pleasant sleep, which makes him unwilling to wake up?  
  
The delicious scent of tomato sauce filled the air, as the beastly girl gulped down her spaghetti hardly chewing at all. Kazuma propped his chin up with his elbow and watched his cute step sister dump food into her mouth.  
  
He was biting his bottom lip, wanting to say something to her. Then finally he broke the pattern, "Tsubasa..."  
  
Tsubasa glanced up at him and stopped digesting her plate. With sauce all over her mouth and some on her cheeks, it made her even cuter than she already was.  
  
Kazuma gazed into her emerald green eyes with a serious expression on his face. A hint of pink was showing up on his cheeks as he stuttered something from his lips. "Tsubasa, I-I..."  
  
She swallowed what was in her mouth and spoke, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I--" He adverted his stare and stood up from the table. "Never mind..." Tsubasa stared after him, confused as he strolled to his bedroom and shut the door.  
  
*****  
  
He watched her intently. Her almond red hair blew in the wind as she twirled around and danced in the setting sun. Her skin was pale and soft as snow; her cheeks were pink from the cold. As she spun around to wait for him, her soft smile seemed to speak to him. Her eyes bright as the stars, but they also had a dreamy quality to them. Freedom whispered through the air, from the completion of the final exams.  
  
"Do you think you did well on the finals?" Miyazawa asked quietly, with a voice as sweet as the sweetest fruit.  
  
Her beauty and charm overwhelmed Arima, because he loved her too much. He didn't know when or how he fell in love; all he knew was that Miyazawa was his whole world. He would never let her out of his grasp; he would never let her go.  
  
From behind her, Arima threw his arms around her waist. His hands cupped each other tightly, in a non escapable bond.  
  
"Arima-kun..."  
  
She didn't seem to mind his body placed against hers, in a dreamlike embrace. Miyazawa raised her own hands and placed hers on top of his, sealing the bond. They stayed in that never ending clasp until the sun disappeared beyond that invisible horizon.  
  
*****  
  
"Can I at least speak with you?" Tonami shouted after the steaming Tsubaki.  
  
She strutted fast with her head held high, away from the man that had deceived her. Only the sound of Miyazawa's voice made her stop in her jetting track.  
  
"Tsubaki-chan!" Miyazawa called out. "May we talk?"  
  
Tsubaki threw a cold glare at the gawking Tonami and walked with Miyazawa to the empty classroom. From there, she collapsed onto the chair and propped up her chin.  
  
"Tsubaki-chan," Miyazawa spoke, "I-I'm sorry!"  
  
Tsubaki glanced at her slightly surprised. "What?"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you! I just thought that I should stay out of other people's business and let you two handle your own problems! I never meant--"  
  
Laughter and giggling made her stop her endless ramblings. "Yukinon," Tsubaki spoke between snickers. "Y-You are too cute, Yukinon."  
  
Watching her break out in a frenzy of joy, made Miyazawa happy to be there for her friend in need.  
  
*****  
  
Swish! That was the fifth basket in a row for the angry girl. Sunday had approached, and she was shooting a few before the sun went down. As she raised her arms to fire the sixth shot, a hand came out of nowhere and intercepted it. It was none other than Takefumi Tonami.  
  
Tsubaki angrily stomped to the ball, picked it up and continued with her practice. On account of his height, he easily blocked the next shot, and stole the ball away from the furious girl. He dribbled down the center of the court, and leaped in the air preparing for a dunk.  
  
Whap! A fluttering shoe savagely made contact with his head; caused him to plummet on his face. "Shit! What did you do that for?!"  
  
Tsubaki stood formidably over him, thrust her head back and laughed maniacally at the poor defenseless impudent man.  
  
Tonami scampered up and seized the ball from her hands. He drove again towards the basket, but this time she was trailing right behind him. Swish! This would not stop their competitive spirits, as they fought hard to beat each other.  
  
During the final two points, with the rivals neck to neck, Tsubaki was thrashed to the ground by Tonami's fiery instinct to win. He only realized the outcome of what he did after he made the winning basket. He then hurriedly trotted towards Tsubaki, who was looking down in shame.  
  
"Sakura-san..." He reached for her face, but his hand was swiped away. Realizing his fingers were wet with tears, he spoke quietly, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Who's crying?!" Tsubaki hoisted her chin up, revealing her face streamed with tears. "I'm NOT CRYING!!"  
  
"Why do you insist on denying that you're crying?" Tonami softly continued, completely drowned out by her shouting. "Is pride really that important?"  
  
He reached for her face again, but it was still unsuccessful. "Don't touch me! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR STUPID SMUG LOOK WHENEVER YOU TALK TO ME! I HATE HOW YOU TEASE ME LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! I HATE HOW YOU CAN JUST PLAY SOMEONE'S FEELINGS, AND THEN--"  
  
Her fuming words were cut off by Tonami's lips pressed against hers. His arms collapsed on her waist, wrapping up her arms, which made her unable to punch his head in. Tsubaki struggled in his embrace, tears still rolling from her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to escape, he still refused to let go. Anger soon turned to acceptance, as she stopped her scuffling and finally returned his kiss.  
  
The basketball bounced up and down, and then slowly rolled to their feet. Tonami, with a flick of his foot, kicked the ball away. That would never come between them again. [Fin]  
  
To be continued...Case 10: Brotherly Love [Next]  
  
[Author's note:]  
Cherry: Sorry it took such a long time to update! I was working on my website, my blog, and so many other things got in the way! Gomen! ^^;; This chapter was more of a "knot" chapter, because it tied many of the relationships together. I had an overview of the different situations occurring, so bear with me! I know the story line is going very slow, but the ending is going to be great! I don't know exactly how many chapters there's going to be...probably somewhere around 20 or so. I wanted to write about them after college, so that'll take a long time! T_T Arigatou minna!  
  
[Parody:]  
Kazuma gazed into her emerald green eyes with a serious expression on his face. A hint of pink was showing up on his cheeks as he stuttered something from his lips. "Tsubasa, I-I..."  
  
She swallowed what was in her mouth and spoke, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you..." Kazuma gulped a couple of times. "I've made a decision."  
  
Tsubasa looked at him, clueless.  
  
"I--" He continued. "I'm getting a sex change!! I want to wear all the female skirts and dresses! And wear makeup without feeling like a fruitcake! I've decided!"  
  
With that said, the surprise made Tsubasa choke on her spaghetti and die. The end! ^^ 


End file.
